The Christmas Miracle
by KT101 x TLB
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a young child who one day woke up to the sound of bell jingles outside his house. Curiously the boy went to see what it was but was more than surprised when he saw Santa placing down presents under his tree. The deaf child would soon realise, that he would receive the most precious gift of his life. (Deaf!Kuroko & Santa!Akashi - Akakuro One-shot)


**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **AkaKuro - The Christmas Miracle**

* * *

Snow-white flakes were falling down from the sky, covering the land below in a veil of white. Houses were decorated in many different colors as the snowmen that stood in front guarded the houses like guards. They had red noses, some of them were carrots, while other were of other things the children could find. Most of them, however, had scarves, showing the care of the children so that the snowmen didn't get a cold.

"We wish you a merry Christmas~ We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year~" Children of all ages sang on the porches, enlightening those who would listen to them. Snow, presents and Christmas trees, yes, it was Christmas. The time of the year when families gather and sing, spend time together and give out presents.

It was the time of the year when Santa would come and bring all the good children their presents. That's why the parents remind their little ones that if they're good, then Santa will come. Santa comes to all the good children on the night of the Christmas Eve.

That is why children around the world are excited, because today was the day that Santa would come and visit them. However, there was one boy somewhere in this big wide world that awaited Santa's arrival more than anyone else.

The little boy with teal blue hair and eyes was looking out the window from his house, watching as the white snowflakes fell on the street. He was looking outside curiously, looking up at the sky full of stars, hoping to see Santa's shed fly over his house.

The little boy was only five years old and yet he knew of Santa. His mother had drawn pictures of a big man with a long white beard, wearing red clothes while carrying a bag on his back. The boy was captivated by the image and decided to stay up late to wait for Santa.

However no matter how much the boy wanted to wait for Santa, he was still a boy. He was unable to stay up for so long so the boy began to drift off right there at the window while sitting in his chair... until he heard something. Even in his tired and dreary state, it was enough to shock him awake. Yes... He was here. He could tell by the jingling of sleigh bells. The only thing he ever hears once a year.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy who couldn't hear, got up quickly when he miraculously heard those sleigh bells. It had to be magic. It had to be Santa! He left the window to run downstairs and wait for Santa.

He went down one step at a time, his small legs barely reaching the bottom of each step. His memories were coming back and he remembered the first time he heard those bells. It was the jingling of those very same bells that had woken him up and when he looked downstairs to see who it is, he saw a man in red, placing presents down beneath his Christmas tree. This time he would surely meet Santa again.

He heard sounds coming from the chimney and just as he had gotten down from the last stair, a man appeared from within the chimney. The boy hid behind a chair, watching as Santa came out and brushed his red clothes. The boy was shy and withdrawn, yet he still had great curiosity.

He watched as Santa carried his bag to their Christmas tree, the gentle bells softly jiggling as he did. Although when he reached the tree, Santa paused, "Santa only comes to see good children. I know that there is a very good boy that lives in this house. I wonder where he is so I could give him his presents."

The man wondered but then slowly turned around. It was then that the little boy saw Santa's face. Red hair and eyes to match... Santa was really red!

Santa smiled before kneeling down, "There you are. Where you a good boy this year? Or where you naughty?"

The kid stared at the man (who wasn't at all as big as his parents made him out to be) before running out from behind the chair. He ran up to Santa, hugging him tightly. He was so happy he came every year and gave him this gift every year... the gift to hear his voice and those bells.

Kuroko looked up at the man and nodded. He was definitely good! He smiled since he couldn't voice this thought. His smile basically said, "I'm a good kid".

Santa smiled widely, "So you were good after all. Just as my elves had told me." He picked up the small boy, holding him gently in his arms, "Will you help me place the presents under the tree?"

He got to help with the presents? Who would refuse that? Kuroko nodded again, already squirming in the man's arms in excitement, ready to help deliver the gifts. Since he couldn't speak, he expressed feeling through body language.

The man chuckled, going towards the decorated tree. He placed the small boy down before kneeling down as well, "Thank you. With your help, I'll be sure to give out all the presents on time." He placed his hand on the small boy's head, "But no looking. When you open your presents, it should be with your mama and papa okay?"

The child nodded excitedly and held out his arms, his hands making a grabbing motion as if he was saying "Let me help already!" The other kids would be amazed if they knew he helped Santa deliver presents! If only he could tell them...

Santa reached out to hold the other's hands before turning to the presents, "Let's take out the presents." He let go and instead held the bag while the little boy began taking out the presents. As he was taking them out, he noticed tags with names on them. He found his mother's name as well as his dad's name and… Even his own!

Kuroko worked hard to make the presents look neat under the tree. Also to keep himself from opening any of his own gifts... When he picked up another present that said his name on it, he paused. Santa said he shouldn't open any now... He turned and gently tugged on the man's sleeve before holding out the present. He only wanted to open one!

The man in red smiled, shaking his head as he took the present from the child's hands and placed it down under the tree, "We can't open any presents now. If we do, it would make all the other children sad." He explained, "Please wait so that you can open the presents at the same time as everyone else. This way everyone will be happy."

Kuroko looked down, feeling sad that he couldn't open any gifts. But he felt even worse when he thought about how he almost ruined everyone's happiness. He couldn't ruin Christmas! He had to open the gifts with every one else!

Wait... He looked up at the man. Did Santa get gifts? Has no one ever thought about leaving Santa any gifts? People always leave cookies and milk, but what about an actual gift?

He held out his hands in a "wait" gesture before running upstairs quickly, almost tripping on his way up. He didn't want Santa to be sad if he's the only one not getting gifts! He went to his toy box and looked through it quickly. He pulled out a little puppy plush that Kuroko certainly liked. If he liked it, Santa would too!

Before he ran down, he stopped himself. It's not a gift if it's not wrapped! He had paper in his room but that's all... No matter, it would have to do! He wrapped the toy quickly but it didn't look as pretty as Santa's... Kuroko shook his head and ran downstairs with the gift. By then all the gifts were finally under the tree. He tugged on Santa's sleeve again before holding out the quickly wrapped gift.

The other looked down at the child in surprise, noticing the strangely wrapped ball. Was that a gift? For him? "Is that for me?" And when the little boy nodded, a smile appeared on Santa's face. Such a kind child... "Thank you." He accepted the gift, more than surprised that someone would give him a gift like this... nobody gave him a present before...

"I'll be sure to open it, along with everyone else." He placed it down before picking up the little boy once again, "As a thank you, Santa would like to tell you a secret. However, you can't tell anyone else. It will only be a secret that you and I know so you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

A secret! Kuroko nodded his head quickly as he hugged the other, glad that Santa would trust him with a secret. It's not like he could tell anyone anyway.

The other smiled, gently embracing the child as well. He could trust this child. He knew that he wouldn't tell anyone, "Many children around the world call me 'Santa'. However, I do have another name as well. A secret name." He slightly moved away so that he could look at the child's face, "My true name... it's Akashi."

Akashi... Kuroko tilted his head. Santa had two names? He wanted to repeat the name but he's never spoken before... "A.. shi..." He couldn't make the "K" sound. He could barely speak actually. His voice was so quiet and hoarse, it barely sounded like he said anything.

"Yes, Akashi." The other embraced the boy once again, "It's a secret between us okay? Don't tell anyone." He let go of the boy, placing him back on the ground, "I hope that you'll be good next year as well. That way, I can come and bring many presents."

Kuroko frowned when Santa (Akashi?) put him down. He didn't want him to leave... He didn't want to hear nothing for another whole year again. He tugged on his sleeve one more time and shook his head. He didn't want him to go so soon!

"I'm very sorry Tetsuya but I have other children waiting for me." He placed his hand on Kuroko's head, "I need to give them their presents as well." But since the small child didn't let go, Akashi reached out for one of the presents he placed under the tree, "When morning comes, could you open this present first? This is a very special present for you."

A special present just for him? Kuroko looked over at the wrapped gift before back up at Akashi. He really didn't want him to go... but he couldn't be selfish. He slowly nodded. He didn't even look away. He just stared at Akashi, taking in his features before the man would leave for another year.

Akashi's smile widened, patting the young boy once more before standing up, "Merry Christmas Tetsuya." He took the present the boy gave him and went over to the chimney, "Don't forget to keep our secret." He reminded and when Kuroko nodded and then blinked, Santa was gone!

He tried looking around but he couldn't see him anywhere! Then he heard the gentle bells once again, looking up at the sky through the window to see flying sheds. It was Santa!

Even though he didn't know if Akashi was looking or not, he waved. It would be another year until he saw him again, just for a few minutes... But it was worth it because every year, Santa gave him the best gift ever, even without realizing it. The gift to hear _something_ , even if it's just his voice or the sleigh bells. It was a gift that no one else can give him.

Once he went upstairs, Kuroko fell asleep quite fast. He was still a child so he was tired, even after meeting Santa. However when morning came and it was time to go down to open presents with his parents, he was definitely awake and energized. He wanted to know what the special gift was!

It was the first thing that he opened like he promised Akashi. Although his parents gave odd or concerned looks when he opened his gift, he didn't care. They thought he couldn't hear it... oh but he could. He could hear the sleigh bell in his hands, the special gift that Akashi gave him. So he wouldn't have to wait all year! When he wanted to hear something, he would just shake the bell by his ear.

His parents watched with obvious concern when their deaf son shook a bell next to his ear, smiling widely. But they didn't take it away. If it made their son happy... He could have it.

"Why would you give him a bell? You know he won't be able to hear it." Kuroko's mother asked her husband in concern but the other only gave her a confused look, "I didn't give him the bell. I thought it was you." The two exchanged confused looks before sighing. They looked at their son in concern, "It's hard to watch but... if it makes him smile then it's worth the while to keep it."

Whether Kuroko wanted it to or not, life went on. Years were starting to pass but it didn't matter because after each year, he got to see "him" again. He got to see Akashi who gave him that magical bell, the only thing other than Akashi's voice that he can hear.

Some of his classmates thought he was lying though. They were young like him but they were old enough to understand that Kuroko couldn't hear. Which means he shouldn't be able to hear anything like a bell! Yet Kuroko always carried that bell everywhere, ringing it by his ear as if he could hear it! But the kids didn't know that he really could hear it.

Since Kuroko could only hear the bell and not the jeering voices of his fellow classmates, he didn't know they practically hated him. They talked bad about him behind his back foryears, yet he'd never know! At least that was until when they got older. They got bolder when they were a little older.

Middle school was a bad time for Kuroko. Kids didn't bother hiding their hate when he was around. He didn't need to hear when he could see the looks on their faces whenever he rung the bell. Did they not like the sound or something? Kuroko would have stopped ringing it but... it was the only thing he could hear all year. It wasn't fair.

One time Kuroko remembers someone actually trying to take his bell from him during school. They didn't succeed but they weren't the only ones who tried taking it away from him.

When Kuroko would come back home, his parents would welcome him with wide smiles. Although Kuroko couldn't help but notice that they too were disturbed by the bell. They didn't mind it at first but then as time went on, they found it strange and a bit... frightening. Why would their child keep ringing a bell he can't hear?

Kuroko remembers it clearly... it was a warm summer day when he heard his parents argue for the first time. He woke up at night, peeking through a crack open door to see his parents argue while yelling at one another. He didn't know what to make of it since he couldn't hear them but their faces said it all. They were angry... Still, Kuroko jiggled his soothing bell, calming him with its harmonious tone.

Summer vacation ended and winter was on its way. Christmas will come soon and the now six-year-old Kuroko couldn't wait to meet Akashi again. He was all the small boy could think about.

"Damn you Takeshi! How dare he talk to me like that!" Kuroko's mother entered the kitchen, fuming after her argument with Kuroko's father. Their family was doing well financially but now after Kuroko's father was fired from his job, they've become poor... the borderline of poor.

The woman looked at her small son who at at the table, annoyed by the constant ringing of the small golden bell he held in his hand, "Would you stop it Tetsuya!?" She approached her son, suddenly taking the bell, "Why are you ringing it when you can't hear it? Do you want me to go mad? Constantly listening to this damn bell!" She stomped over to one of the drawers and threw the bell in a bin.

"Seriously! Hurry up Tetsuya or you'll be late to school. Your father is driving you today." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

Kuroko of course didn't know what his mother said, but he knew she was angry. But why did she throw his precious bell away? He quietly got up, looking at the kitchen walkway to make sure his mother wasn't coming back. He went to the trash bin and reached inside to grab his bell. Maybe she didn't mean to throw it out... She was mad, she probably didn't mean it. However because of this, he made sure to keep his bell hidden and only shake it when he's alone.

Christmas was finally here, much to Kuroko's excitement. Well, Christmas eve at least. It was Christmas eve night and soon Santa would come. Soon, Akashi will come. Staying up through the night once more, it was hard to miss the familiar ring of his favorite sleigh bells. He didn't even look out his window before rushing downstairs to meet Akashi.

He had no trouble getting down the stairs this time, watching the chimney anxiously before the one he had been waiting for appeared again. The redhead came in with a smile, looking down at the small child, "Waiting for me again? You must be really excited to see your presents." Really... staying up all night to wait for him. Akashi had seen other children do the same but most of them had fallen asleep. This teal haired boy on the other hand had the determination to stay awake.

Kuroko shook his head and ran to Akashi, hugging his legs tightly. If he had to be honest... He was more excited to see Akashi rather than seeing what his presents are. He held onto the other tightly, expressing how much he missed him in the hug.

"I see." The redhead kneeled down returning the embrace, "I've missed you too little Tetsuya." The two remained in an embrace before Akashi carefully moved so that he could see Kuroko's face, "Will you help me unpack the presents this year as well?"

Kuroko slowly nodded, offering a small smile. He was glad Akashi always came back every year... It really made him happy, especially since things have been shaky recently with his parents and the kids at school.

But then the child was startled when he heard... a bark? He took a step back, not knowing what the sound was. Akashi noticed but his smile only widened. He took the bag of presents off his back, taking out a small black and white puppy. The puppy barked again but Akashi didn't let him go just yet. He held the puppy in his arms, not wanting to scare the child away.

"This little one. His name is Nigou." He looked down at Kuroko, "And I have you to thank for him. This was the best present I received. He's become my little helper, helping me carry my presents into the sled."

Kuroko stared at the pup. He must be able to hear him because of Akashi again. He tilted his head as he noticed something odd. The pup looked familiar... His eyes widened in realization. The pup looked like the plush he gave Akashi last year!

He cautiously moved closer and reached out to slowly pet the dog. A real dog... He never got this close to one before since his parents didn't let him get close to one for some reason.

The small puppy's tail wiggled fast as he began anxiously sniffing at the small child. He softly barked and once Kuroko was close enough, licked his hand. The puppy gave the other more licks, squirming in Akashi's hands to be let down.

"Can I let him go? Are you afraid?" Akashi asked in concern but he did notice the child's surprise.

Kuroko wasn't sure about letting the dog down but if it helps Akashi, it had to be nice... He nodded, stepping back so Akashi can let the dog down.

Akashi didn't let the pup down just yet; looking at the child to make sure that it was okay. Seeing the look in Kuroko's eyes, the other knew it was safe to let go. He placed the small puppy down and as soon as he did, the small pup took off running. He began running circles around Kuroko before stopping, happily barking before lying down to expose his belly, his way of saying that he won't do anything.

When Kuroko took the courage to reach out and try to pat him, the small pup licked his hand once again.

Kuroko smiled at the pup. Okay, he was pretty cute... He continued rubbing the pups tummy before looking up at Akashi. He had to help without presents! He didn't want to keep Akashi waiting!

The redhead chuckled, "Don't worry Tetsuya. You can play if you'd like. Meanwhile I can place the presents down under the tree." He wanted to see the small child smile.

Kuroko frowned a little. He didn't want to make Akashi do all the work by himself... He seems to always do this by himself so Kuroko wanted to help anyway he could!

Akashi noticed the pleading look the child was giving him. He still wants to help? What an amusing child Kuroko Tetsuya was. Akashi smiled, kneeling down before Kuroko, "I apologize, I need my trustworthy helper to help me or Christmas will be late for all the children." He extended his hand towards the other, "Will you help me save Christmas once again?"

With nearly no hesitation, Kuroko took Akashi's hand and nodded with determination. He would help Akashi with anything! Especially if it involved others happiness! He wanted every one to have a nice Christmas! "..s..av.." He tried speaking once more but once again, his voice was so quiet and almost pained.

Akashi nodded, "Yes, we'll save everyone." As if knowing what Kuroko wanted to say, Akashi smiled before picking the small child up. The small pup ran around them happily before Akashi placed the other down again, this time next to the Christmas tree. he pulled on the bag so that they could take out the presents, "Remember, we have to wait till tomorrow to open them. But I know that I can count on you to do it."

Kuroko nodded, wanting to make Akashi proud. He won't open any gifts until morning! He then took out a gift from the bag to put it under the tree. He always felt so happy when he helped Akashi with the presents... It was like he was almost special. Or maybe... he'd be considered normal for once. Akashi didn't look down on him because he was deaf... Instead, he helped him with his problem.

After helping Akashi with most of the presents, Kuroko deemed it time to give Akashi his gift. He made it a promise to always give Akashi a gift that was special to him! Since no one ever gives Santa gifts, he would do it!

He went into the kitchen to get a paper off the counter. He prepared the present ahead of time so the mistake he made last year won't be repeated. He returned to Akashi and held out the paper. It wasn't wrapped though since it was just a simple drawing, so Kuroko hoped Akashi wouldn't deny the gift...

It was a little kids drawing of him and "Santa", although the Santa didn't look like the usual Santa everyone drew. The Santa looked like Akashi. They were by the Christmas tree holding presents.

"This is..." Akashi's eyes slightly widened in surprise, taking the piece of paper to have a better look at it. The drawing... it wasn't the usual Santas children drew but it was him... the genuine 'Santa'.

A wide smile spread across Akashi's face, leaning down to gently embrace the small boy, "Thank you Tetsuya for the wonderful gift. i couldn't have asked for anything better. It's beautiful."

He liked his gift! Kuroko couldn't believe it. Santa liked his gift!

He returned the hug tightly, not wanting to leave Akashi's side again. Not yet at least. He wanted this moment to last forever... It filled him with tons of joy. Especially since he could hear Akashi say thank you rather than just having to see if he was smiling or not.

Such a good child... Kuroko was such a good child... The two remained in an embrace before eventually breaking apart. They still had a job to do after all, "I'm counting on you my most trusted helper."

Kuroko nodded again although it did take a few moments before Kuroko stopped hugging Akashi. He had to help finish with their job so Akashi can continue on and bring joy to other children... He couldn't let them down!

The two took out each present one by one while the small pup laid beside Kuroko, wiggling it's tail while trying to help the young buy with the presents.

Finally all the gifts were under the tree. However that means Akashi will have to leave... Kuroko frowned, wanting to at least hug Akashi goodbye one more time. However before he could move closer or Akashi could say goodbye, the sound of steps creaking caught their attention.

They all watched as Kuroko's mother came down the steps. Kuroko felt some panic rise inside him. He can't let her see Santa! Akashi told him not to tell anyone, so what if someone sees him? However his mother oddly didn't comment about the man or dog... She just looked at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, are you trying to sneak a peek at your gifts?" She moved towards her boy to pick him up. She might've scolded him more if she wasn't so tired but on second thought, he was young. He must be curious about all the toys he'd get. "In the morning Tetsuya, okay? You need to go to bed."

She began taking him upstairs so Kuroko didn't resist. He just stared at Akashi, feeling confused. How did she not see Santa? Maybe it all worked out in the end... Although he did feel sad since he didn't get to hug Akashi goodbye.

The redhead smiled, waving Kuroko goodbye while the small pup barked softly. It was strange since his mother didn't even notice the puppy's barks... Kuroko waved back but after his mother turned the corner, that was the last he saw of Santa that year.

The next morning came and Kuroko rushed down the stairs, anxious to unwrap his presents. The little boy smiled, unboxing the first present to see a small charm. A good luck charm! The boy smiled before unwrapping other presents under the tree.

His parents were sitting on the couch, watching their boy unwrap his presents. Although what surprised them were the presents their little boy was getting. They were well over their budget... "Why did you get him that train toy? You know well enough that it's too expensive for us." The mother said before sipping on her morning coffee.

The father raised a brow, "What? I didn't get the trains. I thought you did."

The two parents looked at one another before another argument sparked. Who bought the trains for their little son, up to this day nobody knows... Although the small toy made Kuroko smile widely...

Christmas had passed and Kuroko was in his room, playing with his new toys. However, what he didn't know was that today his life would change.

Kuroko looked to the side when he saw his mother enter his room, her face red and her cheeks puff. She smiled softly, although Kuroko couldn't help but notice that her smile held a bit of sadness in it. She approached her son before picking him up. Then she sat down on his bed, taking a white board that was in Kuroko's room for cases like these. She used it to speak to her child.

Kuroko's mother didn't say anything and the child noticed as her lips didn't move. he watched as she began drawing and once she was done, she showed her picture to her son. The drawing shower their house and their family of three but... they were going to another house.

Not much time passed before the move happened. At first Kuroko was worried that Akashi wouldn't be able to find him. He was worried that he'd go to his old house and would be sad that he wasn't there. He didn't want Akashi to think he left him! But he couldn't go against his parents even if he wanted to.

The new house was smaller than the old one. Way smaller. How can they fit a tree in here? At least it was still a home so Akashi can find him...

It took a while to notice but Kuroko spotted something odd about his dad. He wasn't around often but when he was, he usually had a bottle in his hand. Kuroko assumed it was soda. But that wasn't all that was different. His father seemed pretty mad at nothing all the time... One time he even snapped on Kuroko. He couldn't hear whatever his father was yelling, but his angry face was terrifying as he swung that bottle around. He ran upstairs and hid in his room, ringing the bell in his ear to calm himself.

Kuroko didn't know why his father had become like this but he could only hope that things will be better. He had his bell and charm to protect him after all...

The next day Kuroko went to school and by then, the ice was already beginning to melt. February had ended and with it the last of the snow began to disappear as well. In school, nothing happened as usual. The bullying had ceased by time, mainly because the other kids got bored that Kuroko didn't react at all to their teases. Now the little teal blue haired boy sat at the back of the class, withdrawn and without friends. His classmates labeled him a 'ghost'.

After the uneventful day at school, when the small child arrived back home, he was surprised to see his mother in his bedroom, gathering his toys while placing them in a container box. She turned to face her son when she noticed him come back, "A-Ah! T-Tetsuya! Welcome home." She forced a smile and the child could see it very clearly.

"Mommy is taking these toys away. You're too big to play with these toys so mama will get you new ones okay?" She quickly closed the box full of toys before patting her son on the head, "Today we'll be having chicken for lunch. It was on sale so mommy got it."

She stood up, taking the box with her, "Mommy loves you Tetsuya."

Kuroko still wasn't sure why his mother took his toys away. What did she mean he was too old? Were you only allowed to play with toys until a certain age? But they made him happy... Akashi worked hard to bring those to him...

At least Kuroko still had his bell and charm which he hid from his parents. After his toys were taken away, he was more wary about his bell. The only sound in his life when it wasn't Christmas... no one would take it away from him.

Spring began and the flowers opened to the sunshine of the summer sun. Then as August passed, days began to shorten, signifying the coming of fall and then eventually winter. However, as time passed, so did Kuroko become older. The small child was now seven years old, his age showing in his height and knowledge.

Christmas was now approaching but they had a problem. His parents refused to get a Christmas tree and Kuroko didn't know why. He tried to ask them however he could but his father only shoved him off while his mother began arguing with his father again. This wasn't good. Would Santa... Akashi come if there was no Christmas tree? Maybe his parents just wanted to surprise him? That must be it...

On the night of the Christmas eve, after his parents went to sleep for the night, Kuroko got up and quietly went downstairs. However, what he saw shocked him. There was no Christmas tree to be seen... none whatsoever.

No Christmas tree means no presents... and no presents mean that Santa isn't coming... Kuroko couldn't miss his chance to meet Santa again! The boy quickly put on his jacket and boots, running out of the house to find a tree. If... If he found a tree and brought it back, then Santa would have no choice but to come!

The boy ran, spotting a smaller pine tree right across his house. He crossed the empty road while trying to walk on the mountains of snow that fell down. When he finally reached the tree, he tried everything in his power to take it down but to no avail. The tree wouldn't budge.

No... Kuroko wouldn't give up! The small boy tried but in the end only managed to tear down two branches of the said tree. Two branches would be enough. It had to be! He made his way back to the house and once he was inside, he went to his small sized living room, taking a glass to place the two tiny branches inside.

The branches weren't even branches but were small parts of the tree the child managed to get. It was all he had... Santa had to come... He had to...

He ended up waiting in the living room instead of his own room, staring at his poor excuse of a tree. Would this really be enough?

More time was passing and so far, no Santa. No Akashi. Was he not going to come? No, he had to come! But as he continued waiting, he still didn't hear the jingling sleigh bells that he always waited for. What time was it? He felt like Akashi would have been here by now.

He wasn't going to come. Kuroko just knew it. He didn't have a tree plus he moved. How would Akashi ever find him? Even if he did, why would he come if there were no tree? He didn't even have a gift for Akashi since his mother took away all his toys and didn't give him any paper or crayons to draw.

The boy felt his eyes begin to water. He didn't do this often but he didn't stop it. Akashi wasn't coming... His only friend wasn't coming. He covered his face with his hands, silently crying. He barely made any sounds since he never got to use his voice. A plus for him since he didn't want to wake his parents by crying too loud.

"Why are you crying Tetsuya?" The sudden voice made Kuroko quickly look up. It was him... it couldn't be anyone else. His voice was the only voice Kuroko could hear... it was Akashi.

Kuroko looked at the other in wonder as Akashi was standing in place with his red clothes and a bag of presents on his back. The black and white puppy was next to him as well.

He came... He actually came... Even though he moved wandering have a tree, Akashi came!

Kuroko got up quickly and ran to Akashi. He didn't settle for just hugging his legs this time, oh no. He actually jumped, startling Akashi into dropping the bag so he could catch the boy. Kuroko just clung to Akashi, still crying but now from happiness. He had doubted Akashi, yet he still came!

Akashi returned the embrace, holding the child tightly, "I'm here Tetsuya. I'm here so there's nothing to worry about." He tried to assure the other, holding on while the child cried. Akashi looked around, seeing the inside of the house. It was small on the outside but on the inside it seems even smaller.

Then he noticed Kuroko's tree... it made him smile as soon as he saw it, "Did you make that?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko looked at the poor "tree" and slowly nodded, wiping at his eyes. He hoped Akashi didn't dislike his tree. It was all he could do since his parents refused to get one this year.

He didn't let go of Akashi, refusing to let go. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that Akashi was really here with him.

And since the bluenette was set on not letting go, Akashi had no choice but to hold the child in his arms as he stood up. He rocked Kuroko gently in his arms to help him calm down, all the while having a smile on his face. Children may not understand why certain things are the way they are but that just proves how pure they are.

"I think it's a clever compensation for a tree." Akashi commented on Kuroko's 'tree', "You've even placed some water in the cup for it not to wither. I'm sure the tree is thankful for that."

Kuroko glanced up at Akashi. So he liked his tree after all? He looked over at his tiny tree. He wouldn't need to make that tree if his parents had gotten one in the first place...

He looked up at Akashi again, wishing he could tell him everything that happened this year. About the move, his mother taking all his toys away, his father getting angry a lot... But he couldn't. He could only share through drawings but his mother told him not to waste paper and the whiteboard was in his parents' room.

"I have a big bag of presents for you this year. Since you were a very good boy this year, I made sure to bring you as many presents as I could." Akashi smiled, looking over at his bag while Kuroko did the same. The small pup barked happily, his tail wiggling as the two looked down at him and the toys.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko again, "Also, because you were so good I decided to give you a special surprise."

While Kuroko was worried about his mother taking away these toys too, he was more curious about the big surprise. He tilted his head and gave Akashi a confused look, silently questioning him.

The other chuckled, "I'll show you what it is but first, we have to place these presents under your tree." After the presents were safe, Akashi would show the child the special surprise. He's never done anything like this for a child but in this case... Kuroko truly deserved it, especially after everything that happened this year.

Kuroko hesitated as he looked at Akashi then the presents. Akashi brought all these gifts for him but it'll be all for naught if his mother just takes them away again...

He pointed to his presents and shook his head. Then he pointed upstairs, trying to convey that his mother would just take them away. He didn't want Akashi to work hard on his presents just to have them stolen away by his mother. It wasn't fair to Akashi.

Santa hummed in thought, knowing what Kuroko was trying to say, but even so... presents have to go under the tree. It was a rule... which means that as long as the presents are under the tree... Akashi nodded, "Where would you like us to put the presents then?"

Kuroko blinked in surprise before looking around. Where could the presents go? Could he hide them? How long could he hide them? He looked back at Akashi and shrugged. He didn't know where they could hide his presents...

This will be a bit more difficult than Akashi had thought. Let's see... "Could we put it in your room?"

Kuroko thought of his small room. He had a small closet... Although he wasn't sure if his mother would look there or not. He just slowly shook his head, deciding that it would be better to just put them under the tree.

Akashi raised a brow, "Are you sure Tetsuya? We can move the tree anywhere you'd like, and where the tree is, we would place the presents." This way, nobody would brake any laws and Kuroko would be able to keep his presents safe. However, if he wanted to keep them here, then Akashi will abide by the child's wishes.

Kuroko thought about it before pointing upstairs. It would be cool to have presents in his room! He smiled and then pointed to the presents.

Akashi nodded in understanding; "I'll carry them upstairs then while you lead the way." Finally Kuroko smiled. It was that very smile that Santa cherishes. No child should cry, everyone should smile and Akashi is here to make sure of that.

Kuroko nodded and got down from Akashi's arms. He picked up the small "tree" and quickly went upstairs to show Akashi his small room.

The other followed, going up the stairs, and since Kuroko's room was not far at all, they quickly entered the small room on the right. There were only four rooms on the floor, including the bathrooms. It was a really small house and a bare minimum a family of three should have.

When Kuroko entered his room, he excitedly looked up at the redhead awaiting his reaction. Santa finally saw his room! How could he not be excited?

Akashi smiled, looking at the room in surprise, "What a beautiful room you have. I see that you made an effort to keep it clean. You must've worked really hard."

Kuroko nodded excitedly, glad that Akashi noticed. It wasn't that hard though since he didn't have many things in his room to begin with. No posters, no toys...

He put the tree on his small dresser then looked over at Akashi. However his attention went to Nigou who wagged his tail happily. He kneeled down so he could pet the dog.

The small pup barked happily, leaning closer so that he could lick Kuroko's face. Akashi watched with a smile but then approached the 'tree' to begin placing down the presents. It was unfortunate that Kuroko's parents would lose so much... but Akashi knew that a Christmas miracle will protect this child. No matter what happens in the Kuroko household, Kuroko would always be safe.

Kuroko played with Nigou for a little bit although his attention did drift back to Akashi. So many presents... how could he hide them all? He got up and gently tugged on Akashi's sleeve to gain his attention. He pointed to the gifts then to Akashi, then to himself... Then he shook his head. He was trying to show that he didn't have any presents for Akashi.

The other shook his head, placing his hand on Kuroko's soft hair. "You've already given me a present Tetsuya. You wait for me every Christmas eve and even gave me two wonderful gifts. A new helper and a wonderful drawing." He pointed to the small pup who barked, "However, you've already given me the most important thing and that is your friendship." Waiting for Santa every year without fail that is the best gift Akashi could have asked for, "Thank you Tetsuya for the wonderful gift."

So he already gave him a gift? Friendship... He didn't quite understand but if Akashi was happy, so was he.

So he smiled, wanting Akashi to always smile as well. Akashi deserved happiness and gifts too! He worked so hard to deliver gifts each year after all.

Kuroko turned to help Akashi with the last gifts. It was still odd but amazing that Christmas would be spent in his room instead of the living room, but Kuroko didn't mind. It was pretty cool.

The two were slowly setting up the gifts neatly under the tree and once they were done, they looked at all the presents under the 'tree'. This Christmas would be no different from any other. It will be one that Kuroko will remember, despite the new house and change in his parent's behavior.

Akashi turned to the child beside him, "Now then, are you ready for the special gift?"

Oh right, Kuroko forgot about the gift! He nodded excitedly before pausing with confusion. He thought gifts weren't supposed to be opened until Christmas morning... He pointed to the clock and tilted his head, asking for an explanation.

Akashi chuckled, "You're right, it's not Christmas morning yet. Presents shouldn't be opened before then." He looked down at the bluenette, "Instead of a gift, perhaps I should call this a surprise. It's not a present I can give you but it's something I'd like to show you. Would you like to see it?"

A surprise huh? He supposed that was okay. It wasn't going against the rules of Christmas so it was okay. Kuroko nodded again, still excited to see whatever Akashi wanted to show him.

"I'm glad you agree." He ruffled through Kuroko's hair before standing up, "I was a bit late to your house and because of that I made you cry. I'm sorry for that." He didn't want to see the small child cry but... "Your house is the last house on my list, which means that I can show you the surprise without hurrying to give out other gifts." They could take as much time as they need, "Could you put on something warm? Santa will show you something outside."

He was the last house? So that's why Akashi came late this time! Although now he was wondering about what Akashi had to show him. It was outside?

Kuroko nodded and went to his dresser to put on another shirt and socks. He went downstairs with Akashi and got his boots and his thick jacket. He didn't have much... It was obvious his coat was old or worn out. He looked up at Akashi, meaning he was done getting dress.

Akashi kneeled down so that he was at the same eye level as the little boy, "Before we go..." He touched Kuroko's coat as small glitter began floating around. The jacket glowed for just a moment before everything disappeared. Kuroko was surprised, looking at his coat which was now just like a new one! What happened?

The redhead smiled, picking Kuroko up to hold him in his arms, "Shall we go now?" Instead of the door, Akashi headed towards the chimney, standing inside it along with Nigou who ran and stood beside them, "Are you ready?"

Kuroko held onto Akashi tightly and reluctantly nodded. He never went up a chimney before... but now he'll get to see how Akashi does it!

With both of them ready, Akashi smiled, snapping his fingers. Kuroko closed his eyes but then he felt cold wind blow around him. Wind? He opened his eyes to see that he was on the roof of his house. How did they get here? Through the chimney?

He looked around before noticing they weren't alone on the roof. Eight huge, beautiful reindeer were harnessed to the big red sleigh everyone said Santa had. The reindeer were so pretty! And they looked really majestic. And the sled... He wondered how the reindeer carried it. It was so big so it could hold many presents after all.

"Would you like to pet them?" Akashi asked the little boy while the pup jumped into the sled, barking happily as he sat down on the driver's seat.

Kuroko reached out as his answer. When Akashi walked close to the reindeer, Kuroko softly brushed the reindeer. So soft! And they were so pretty up close. He really liked them. He smiled and looked at Akashi. This was definitely a nice surprise!

"I'm glad you like them." The reindeer agreed when they let out a sound, one stomping the ground with his foot as well. Not many children get to see Santa's shed after all, "Now then, what would you do if I said that I'd like to take you out on a ride?"

A ride? Kuroko stared at Akashi. What did he mean a ride? On... the sled? No, there's no way Akashi would take him on the sled! He slowly pointed at the sled with a confused face.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Akashi assured, confirming the child's suspicions, "However, if you're afraid then we won't go." Some children are afraid of heights so that could be the case with Kuroko as well, Akashi didn't know.

Kuroko never flew before. Or even got up high. His parents wouldn't let him, not that he ever tried... But he wanted to see what Akashi sees everyday. He wanted to experience the same things. He nodded, reaching his arms out to the sleigh to show he wanted to go on.

"I see. You're very brave." Akashi walked up to his sled, letting Kuroko slowly walk in, taking his time. He didn't want to startle the small child, "Where would you like to sit? or perhaps you'd like to drive with me?"

Kuroko felt proud that Akashi called him brave. He was brave! Even his parents didn't call him that! He climbed on and sat next to Nigou, wanting to help Akashi drive if he could.

The other smiled, climbing up as well. He picked Kuroko up before he sat down, placing the child in front of him, "We'll hold the reins together." Nigou barked happily, excitedly leaning to lick the small boy before jumping to the back.

Kuroko held the reigns tightly, looking at the reindeer ahead of them. What if he couldn't drive deer well though? He's seen his parents drive a car and that looked stressful enough. How could he drive deer? He worriedly looked up at Akashi.

"Don't worry Tetsuya. We'll do it together so there is nothing to worry about." Akashi assured the boy by placing his hands on his, ready to go, "Are you ready?" And when Kuroko nodded, Akashi looked up. He moved the reins and as soon as he did, the reindeer moved to run.

Kuroko was a bit afraid since his roof was really small but then when the reindeer began to fly, along with the sled, he opened his previously tightly closed eyes. They were flying? They were flying!

Santa's magic really was real! Well, he technically already knew that since he could always hear on Christmas, but this was amazing! Reindeer really could fly!

Kuroko smiled widely, watching the reindeer. They looked like they were running even though they weren't touching the ground. It was so cool! He wished he could always fly like this.

The small child looked around in wonder, noticing the lights below. Houses decorated in many different colors and patters, and they were flying over them! Akashi couldn't help but watch the little boy as he looked around in excitement and amazement. Yes, it was worth it. As long as it brought a smile to this boy's face, it was worth it.

Being in the sky was definitely unforgettable. Kuroko was certain that he'd never forget this moment with Akashi and Nigou. Anyone would be strange if they did. Who could forget a moment like this!

However things always had an end, so Akashi had to take Kuroko back home so he could get some sleep. It was going to be morning soon and the boy definitely needed his rest. Kuroko really didn't want to leave the sleigh or Akashi, but he knew he had to.

Akashi carried him to his room once he was inside. When he tried putting the child down, he found he couldn't because Kuroko was clinging to him in a hug.

The redhead sighed and pat the small child on the back, "You'll see me again very soon Tetsuya. Next Christmas I'll be sure to bring many more presents with me." He assured.

Presents... Kuroko was glad Akashi worked so hard to make every kid happy, even Kuroko who didn't even have a real tree.

Since Akashi worked so hard, he refused to let him leave without a gift. So he thought of something his mother used to do to make him feel better or happy. He pulled his face away only so he could softly place a kiss on Akashi's cheek.

The other's eyes slightly widened in surprise, touching his cheek where the little boy had kissed him. A smile soon appeared on his face as he looked down at the small boy, "Thank you Tetsuya. You keep giving me one gift after another so I hope that my gifts will be enough." This child was too kind...

Kuroko just smiled, more than happy that he made Akashi happy by giving him a gift. It was really nice to make Akashi happy...

"Now then, you have to go to bed now or else you will still be sleeping when other children open their presents." Akashi explained, picking up the child again to place him on his bed, "You don't want to be the last one to open his presents, am I right?"

Kuroko shook his head. He didn't want to be the last one! He got comfortable in his bed, he even wrapped himself in his blanket tightly.

Akashi smiled at the sight, pulling up the blanket onto the child and yet unwrapping him from it's tight hold, "Thank you Tetsuya, for always waiting for me. I'll always come to your house, no matter what happens. Remember that."

Kuroko felt assured that Akashi said that. Akashi would always come... It made him smile more. He nodded and reached out to softly touch Akashi's cheek like his mother used to do.

The other smiled, leaning in closer to embrace the small boy. Oh, how he wished that he could stay... but Akashi knew that their time was limited. They only see each other one day in a year, and when Kuroko is old enough...

"I have to go now Tetsuya." He slightly moved away, "I'll see you soon."

Kuroko felt his smile fade. He hated it whenever Akashi left... He hated how he'd have to wait a whole year just to see him again for a limited time. However he just sadly nodded and laid his head down tiredly.

Akashi brushed his hand against the child's hair before standing up. As he made his way out of the room, he switched off the light so that the small Kuroko could sleep. However, before leaving he whispered... "Believe in the Christmas miracle." And with a smile, Akashi closed the door.

A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face, knowing that Santa would surely come again. Now he just had to wait... another 360 days... Tomorrow he would open his presents though and he was excited. The small child closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, the first thing Kuroko did was open his presents. He didn't go to the bathroom or eat but went straight to his gifts. A huge smile was on his face as he tore open the wrapping paper. He had almost overslept but luckily he managed to wake up on time.

The first toy was an electric toy and the second was a basketball ball. Basketball? Kuroko had played it before but wasn't sure if he should continue since he lacks in physical abilities as compared to the other children but... if Akashi gave it to him as a present, then he would try again!

Then he heard a knock on his door, "Tetsuya are you awa- Whoa! What are all these toys!? Takeshi!" Kuroko's mother's eyes widened, going right back to her room to speak with her husband. The family is not doing financially well so seeing all these gifts more than surprised her.

Since his mother had left before he could read her lips to see what she was saying, Kuroko decided to get up and follow her. When he made it to the hallway and looked towards their open door, he could see them yelling at each other. Moments like these almost made Kuroko glad he couldn't hear...

He wasn't sure if it really was because of the presents but after that Christmas, things seemed to have gotten worse. His parents yelled a lot more at each other than before and once again his toys were taken away. His mother allowed him one toy which was the basketball. However what she didn't know was that Kuroko hid another toy Akashi got him. Another dog plush that kind of looked like Nigou. Not exactly like him but it was similar. It made him happy...

It was surprising how fast the years go on yet nothing changes. His parents still yelled. His dad still sat around with lots of bottles. His mother took away the gifts every year. Kuroko only hid one away each year so he still had something from Akashi every year.

Eventually Kuroko went into high school. Now he was 16 and excited to see Akashi for Christmas again. When he entered high school, he was learning something he never knew existed. Sign language. He's only been doing it for a few months so he only knew a handful of things. He wanted to show Akashi what he's learned and finally thank him for everything.

He found another way to thank Akashi though. The person at school who taught him sign language gave him a Christmas card with some money. He decided to go out and buy cookie dough without his parents knowing. He never made Akashi cookies before so this Christmas would be the first!

While his parents were asleep, he waited for the perfect opportunity to cook the cookies without them knowing. He wanted to keep them warm before Akashi got here so he baked them a little bit before Akashi usually arrived.

While he waited for the cookies to bake, Kuroko looked outside to see heavy snow falling down on the land below. This year was unusual in a sense that much more snow was falling down. It was like a snowstorm... He knew that next morning he would have to clean his house's pathway so that the family could walk outside.

Still, he was worried for Akashi and how he would get here. Despite the snow, will Santa still be able to make it to all the children? He could only hope the redhead was okay.

Kuroko turned when he saw the small red light of the oven flash, alerting him that the cookies were done. He quickly turned it off, and took out his handmade meal. He smiled when he noticed that the cookies were a success! He had been worried that they wouldn't turn out good since it was his first time making them... luckily everything turned out alright.

He poured some milk into a glass and sat on the worn out couch to wait for Akashi. He should be here anything now... any tim- Then Kuroko heard it. The usual sounds in the chimney that meant that Santa was coming! Kuroko blinked and as he did, he saw Akashi along with Nigou who ran out of the chimney towards the bluenette.

Akashi smiled, "Merry Christmas Tetsuya."

Kuroko stood up excitedly, smiling when he saw the two. This was going to be the first year he actually got to "communicate" with Akashi. Not just nodding or shaking his head. Not just struggling to say one word. He would actually get to have a conversation with him.

He stood before Akashi; He was only a little shorter than him now. He's grown so much... He raised his hands, making sure Akashi saw them closely. 'Merry Christmas.' Kuroko signed. It was one of the first things he requested to be taught. The second thing was "thank you".

However as soon as he finished signing, he paused. Would Akashi even know sign language?

he looked up at the redhead in hope but noticed that the other's eyes were slightly wide. Was Akashi surprised? Kuroko didn't know but so far he only kept looking down at him... maybe he doesn't understand after all? Kuroko waited but then when he noticed a smile form again, he looked up.

Akashi moved his hands, copying Kuroko's previous sign, "Thank you Tetsuya." The sign he showed was that which signified a 'thank you', "That's a surprise. I see that you've learned sign language, congratulations."

Kuroko sighed in relief. Akashi was proud of him... it filled him with so much joy. He moved closer to tug on his hand to bring him to the couch. He made Akashi sit down, knowing he would refuse if Kuroko asked so he just made him sit anyway. Then he held out the plate of warm cookies and pointed to the milk on the table.

The smile on Akashi's face widened, not hesitating to reach out and take a cookie to bite. It was good... but even if they had been bad, Akashi wouldn't mind at all. After all, these cookies were made with love, "Thank you Tetsuya. You always keep pulling up surprises. I did wonder what you were going to give me this year and I got excited at the thought of seeing what it is. However, every time you surpass all of my expectations." Just like children wonder what they'll get from Santa, so did Santa wonder what he'd get from his small teal blue child, "Thank you." He reached out and pat the other on the head.

"You've gotten big." Time flows by, just like a blink of an eye. Akashi still remembers the small child he had met years ago... The small child he could pick up and hold... "I wonder if you'll grow taller than me."

Kuroko leaned into the touch as he sat next to Akashi. He even began to lean on him, taking one of the cookies to nibble on. Would he be taller than Akashi? Who knows? They'd just have to wait and see as the years go on. After all, Kuroko will always wait for Akashi every year.

After finishing the cookie, Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi in a tight hug. It was nice how they didn't have to rush their meetings now that Akashi goes to his house last. It was very heart warming for Kuroko. Akashi really cared so much about him... He made Akashi look at him so he could sign. "I love you like family." He signed. Akashi was more of a family member than his own family was. He was the only one who gave him happiness. Kuroko felt like he was the only one who cared.

However, as Kuroko held the other in an embrace, Akashi's smile slowly dropped. It wasn't as if he didn't like Kuroko saying that but... Santa is a being that delivers gifts to the children. Those pure little ones believe in the Christmas miracle and as they grow older, Santa is their hope for the next year. His duty is to give happiness to all, despite what they may be going through.

As children grow older, they lose their belief in Santa. Most usually stop believing in Santa by the age of 12, but those who truly believe... their time comes as well. The time when they won't be able to...

Akashi placed his arms around the bluenette, returning the embrace, "I'm very fond of you as well Tetsuya. I enjoy seeing you every year and truly look forward to meeting you again." He gently pushed Kuroko a bit so that he could look at his face. No, they wouldn't talk about this yet... They still had presents to place under the tree, "Shall we go place the presents under the tree?"

Kuroko nodded, knowing they couldn't just sit around every night. They had to put presents under the small tree Kuroko snuck in again. Every year his parents were confused and angry about the presents and his mother would take them away, but they couldn't stop them from appearing every year. Not with Santa coming every year.

Just before he stood up, Kuroko felt Nigou jump in his lap with a happy bark. He smiled and hugged Nigou gently, feeling overjoyed. This year was probably the best so far. It even competes with the night Akashi took him on the sleigh! He wondered if he'd let him do it again...

Akashi smiled as a small chuckle escaped him, "He's been looking forward to seeing you again. Whenever I go out to deliver gifts, he has to come with me, knowing that in the end, we'll come to your house." The small pup barked in agreement, happily jumping up with his front paws to lick the bluenette's face.

Kuroko was certainly happy to see Nigou too. He was glad he gave Akashi that plush many years ago. Because of that one Christmas, Nigou was born! A real, living playful puppy!

He picked up Nigou as he stood up and went over to the presents. He looked at Akashi and smiled, his way of saying they should get started.

The redhead nodded, getting the gifts before they both carried it up to Kuroko's room. The family of three still didn't have a proper Christmas tree but they still had Kuroko's tree which was more than enough. This time the tree wasn't only a branch but was much bigger. In fact, it was a small miniature traditional Christmas tree, it's only disadvantage being that it was very, very, very small.

Akashi noticed the small decorations Kuroko had placed on the tree, smiling, "Those ornaments are beautiful. Did you make them or did you buy them?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko made a motion with his hands, hoping Akashi knew what he was getting at. He didn't know how to say he made them in sign language yet. He barely knew how to keep up a conversation. He'd be better at it next year so he could hold a conversation with Akashi.

He couldn't buy any ornaments even if he wanted to. He didn't have a job. It's hard for someone who's deaf to get a job.

"I see." Akashi nodded in understanding, "You still picked them out though, am I right? I'd say that they all go together beautifully." He could also see that Kuroko took his time carefully placing them on the tree. Really... every Christmas the bluenette had to go all out... Akashi was really thankful.

"Now then, let's see if you were naughty or good this year." He teased, leaning down to begin placing the gifts under the tree.

Kuroko pouted then let Nigou down so he could help Akashi. Although it was obvious they were in no rush, especially Kuroko. He wanted to spend as much time with Akashi as he could after all. He only saw him one day a year.

As they were placing the presents, he paused so he could sign to Akashi. "Fly." Was all he was able to sign since he didn't know what "sleigh" was yet.

Fly? Ah, yes. Akashi knew right away what the bluenette meant, "Hmmm... I don't know if I could bring you this time. The one time we went was a special treat." If Kuroko went with him again, then it would be unfair to the other children, yet Akashi couldn't bring himself to say no. Not to this child, or better say teen now, "How about this, we'll go if you let me finish all of the cookies you baked for me."

Kuroko smiled widely and nodded excitedly. He understood that Akashi wanted it to be a one-time treat but... He really enjoyed the sleigh. And he hadn't rode in it since he was young. He didn't want his memories to go fuzzy although he doubted something as amazing as that could be forgotten so easily.

The two slowly began placing the presents down under the tree and once they were done, they would go downstairs so that Akashi could finish the cookies. There were only two left so it wouldn't take long. He ate them and drank the milk that was beside it. It was rare for children to leave cookies and milk but usually it was the only present he received from them. Of course he received much more from Kuroko than just cookies and milk.

Once Akashi was done, he turned to the bluenette, "Make sure to wear a warm coat. It's cold outside, especially in this weather." It looked like a snowstorm outside.

Following what Akashi said, Kuroko went to go retrieve his coat by the front door. At least he was able to get a big coat despite his parents not wanting to buy much for him anymore.

Once he got his coat on, he turned to look at Akashi. How did Akashi fly in this weather, he wondered. It seemed dangerous but then again, he was Santa. He could do anything.

The redhead offered his hand for Kuroko to take, and once Kuroko took it, the two went up to the chimney. Akashi gave the other a look of assurance but asking if he was ready at the same time. When Kuroko nodded, Akashi did as well. Then just as Kuroko blinked... they were suddenly outside in the cold. This brings back memories...

Kuroko smiled as he looked at the reindeer, ignoring the harsh winds and snow flying in his face. Nothing could ruin this moment with Akashi, not even the harsh weather.

He squeezed Akashi's had as they walked up to the sleigh, Nigou having already jumped inside.

"Would you like to drive again?" Akashi asked curiously even though he knew the answer. To relive the memories of that time, everything has to be the same. Well... everything is the same except for the weather... and Kuroko...

Who wouldn't want to drive a sleigh lead by reindeer? They both climbed inside, Kuroko sitting next to Akashi this time. He lightly leaned on the other too as he carefully took the reigns for the reindeer.

Akashi let the bluenette have total control of the reindeer, letting him drive alone. Although Akashi did sit beside Kuroko in case something happened. He gave the other a look of assurance, "They're all yours Tetsuya. Treat them with care." Akashi said and Nigou barked in agreement.

Kuroko felt pride when Akashi trusted him like so. He trusted him with his reindeer... He nodded and off they went. Kuroko was extra careful because of the winds and snow but it seems the reindeer are used to it. Or they're able to adjust to it fairly quickly. It was nice to fly again, but everything was made 100% better with Akashi beside him.

Although Kuroko was soon surprised when he noticed a bright glow that slowly began to form around the sleigh. It surprised him but since Akashi did nothing to stop it, he wasn't afraid. On the contrary, when the glow surrounded them completely, it became a sort of a shield against the harsh winds.

The glow disappeared but the invisible shield was still there. The falling snow moved around them, making path for them but also letting them see down clearly... as if it was a clear night.

Kuroko could only stare in surprise and amazement. Was this a part of the Christmas miracle? He wondered but then heard Akashi chuckle beside him, "Now it'll be much easier to drive wouldn't you say?"

Definitely easier! Now Kuroko wasn't as nervous about crashing the reindeer. He smiled to show he agreed. His gaze lingered on Akashi though. This man gave him so much happiness... and so many kids don't believe in him anymore.

He softly kissed Akashi's cheek like he always did as a child before leaning his head on the other's shoulder. He was still focused on controlling the reindeer, but now he was more relaxed.

A smile appeared on the redhead's face, however, unknown to Kuroko, it dropped as soon as it appeared. Kuroko can't be this dependent on him... not when he'll...

"Tetsuya." Akashi suddenly spoke as Kuroko glanced at him, "What would you like to be in the future? What is your dream?"

His dream? What did he want to be? Kuroko has been asked that recently by his high school teachers... What could he be? There's not much he could do since he was deaf... He tilted his head as he tried to think. What did he like? There wasn't much... He shrugged as he looked back at Akashi.

Their eyes gazed at one another before Akashi moved his hand to place it on Kuroko's own, "Don't let that stop you from following your dream. What I mean to say is, if you could be anything, anything at all, then what would you be?" Akashi asked again, giving Kuroko the time to answer.

Anything at all? As if he was normal? As if he could hear? Kuroko still wasn't sure. He's just never thought about it. So as a joke, he smiled and placed a hand on Akashi's chest. Then he signed the word "you".

Santa? Kuroko wanted to become Santa? Akashi's eyes widened for a moment as he thought about the bluenette's answer. Santa is someone who gives children hope... ah yes, that must be it. It wasn't as if Kuroko wanted to be Santa specifically but... A chuckle escaped Akashi as he placed his hand on Kuroko's head, "You're such a kind child Tetsuya."

Giving presents to others every year... It wasn't something Kuroko would do but the thought that he wanted to help others made Akashi more than happy. Kuroko would surely succeed at anything he did, Akashi was sure of that. Even though he didn't know what he'd do yet, he was heading in the right path, "Then will you promise me that the next time we meet, you'll tell me what you want to become? In exchange, I'll bring a special present."

"I will." Kuroko signed immediately. He'd do anything to make Akashi happy and proud of him. He wanted to return all the favors Akashi did for him over all these years... He had to work hard to decide what he'll become! Deaf or not, he had to make Akashi proud!

"I'm glad. Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi had a soft smile on his face as he ruffled through Kuroko's hair. It was already time for them to head back however, and so the redhead helped navigate Kuroko back to his house. There was one more thing Akashi had to do before leaving the Kuroko house for the year...

They landed on the roof and the same way they had come out, they came back in. Akashi went along with Kuroko to his bed, covering the bluenette with a blanket before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked down at Kuroko fondly, "Think about the future Tetsuya. I'm sure that whichever patch you choose, it will be the right one." After all, Kuroko already knows what he wants to do... his heart knows it.

Kuroko smiled to try and reassure Akashi. He would definitely find out what he wants to do. He would do everything he could. He reached out and gently tugged on Akashi's sleeve, wanting him to come closer. He signed the word "love" before pointing to his own cheek. Akashi always ruffled his hair so he wanted him to do something different!

But that was the first time Kuroko requested something like that. Really, the bluenette is full of surprises... Akashi moved closer and just as Kuroko had closed his eyes, instead of a kiss, the bluenette received a very light flick on the forehead. Kuroko's eyes opened again to see a smirking Akashi, "Be good Tetsuya. I would expect nothing less from you." He teased before moving away.

Akashi stood up as Nigou barked happily. Although before the small pup would leave, he went over to lick Kuroko's face before jumping down from the bed, "Merry Christmas Tetsuya."

Kuroko pouted when he realized what Akashi did. How mean! However he did smile, knowing he could never seriously be mad at Akashi. "Merry Christmas." He signed with a brighter smile. "Be safe." He added quickly.

Akashi's smile widened, "You too. Goodnight." He switched off the light before closing the door. Another Christmas night was over... Akashi had delivered the gifts and made a visit to Kuroko's house. It all passed by very quickly though and Akashi wished he could spend much more time with the bluenette. However, he knew that soon...

Akashi looked up, looking at the door of Kuroko's parent's room. It had to change. Everything had to change and it will begin now.

The redhead went down the stairs and up the chimney again, ending up outside. Before he would leave, there was one thing he had to do. He closed his eyes, letting almost invisible glitter surround the house. Then just as fast as it had appeared, the glitter disappeared. Akashi opened his eyes again, content. With this, everything would be fine. The Christmas miracle will help this family recover.

The next morning Kuroko woke up and excitedly opened his presents. He smiled as he opened each and every one of them. Akashi always knew what to bring and what would make him happy. It was almost as if he was with him at all times. Pens, sweaters and shoes. All those things Kuroko would stop by and look at through the window, Akashi would get. It made Kuroko wonder how the redhead knew this.

However, soon his happiness would end when his parents wake up, so before they did, Kuroko began to hide his presents throughout the room. Under the bed, in his closets and so on. Since he was a teen now, his parents don't go to his room as often as they did before. When he was a child his mother would come in and organise his things but not anymore. Now Kuroko does everything by himself.

Days passed and Kuroko was glad that his parents didn't find any of his presents. Well, his mother did find his new shoes but only because he accidentally left them by the door. Apart from that, life went on. Everything was same... That is until one day, Kuroko's father came in running back home, excitedly opening the door before calling out to his wife.

"Where is everyone!? We need to celebrate!" The man said with a smile, going to the living room where Kuroko and his mother were. Kuroko's mother looked up at her husband in surprise, "Celebrate what?"

"My new job of course! They've accepted me into an accounting company!"

"Oh! That's wonderful dear!" The woman quickly stood up, embracing her husband. Kuroko was surprised of course but the sight of his parents finally embracing made him smile. The image of them screaming at one another... it almost seemed to surreal to see them like this.

"Come on son! Congratulate your old man a little! After all, everything will change from here on out!" The two parents stretched out their hands, inviting their son into their embrace.

Kuroko could only stand in shock for a moment. His parents haven't looked this happy in a longtime. They haven't held each other in so long. They haven't held... him. Not since he was so young.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he rushed to his parents and hugged them. He didn't know what they were so happy about, but he was just glad things didn't seem so down anymore. He held onto his parents tightly as his mother eventually asked how it all happened.

His dad was right though. He didn't hear him say things will be differently course but he could tell... Because Kuroko was almost sure he heard things sometimes. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks because he never heard before except on Christmas or because of his bell.

Every time he'd come home from school, he'd have to be wary so he could make sure no cars were coming. He couldn't hear them after all. But somehow, he thought he heard some kids screaming as they played on the playground at the elementary school. However when he tried focusing, it was silent.

How strange. Kuroko didn't know what to think of it, even when other sounds began appearing as well. Rustling of paper when he would throw it, winds passing by and even car horns. He heard it but not fully... did he hear it? Or was he just imagining these strange new sounds?

One morning when Kuroko went downstairs for breakfast, he noticed his mother cooking with a wide smile. What he also saw were new pans, plates and other things. Did she go shopping? His mother that saves money whenever she can?

He sat down on a chair, taking a toast to eat. Then his mother turned around, placing eggs on his plate as well, "Good morning Tetsuya." She leaned down to kiss her son on the cheek, noticing his bed hair which she tried to fix, "Geez~ This bed hair of yours is really unfixable." She tried to straighten it with both of her hands but to no avail, it just wouldn't go down.

"Geez~ Ah! I've prepared some lunch for you to take to school." She went over to the bento box, "Be sure to eat all of your vegetables okay?" She placed the box beside the eating Kuroko before she herself sat down, reaching out to hold her son's hand with a wide smile, "I have some good news." She said, knowing her son can't hear her, "But I'll tell you later okay? It's a surprise from both me and your father."

Her son just stared. It was normal since he couldn't hear so he had to look at facial expressions to know what his parents were feeling, but he was now staring for another reason. Did he really just hear that? A soft voice saying "and your father"? Was that the voice of his mother? No... no, it couldn't be. He never heard it before, why would he hear it now?

Kuroko soon found out what the new surprise was though. A bigger house... It wasn't a rundown apartment. It was a house. Just like old times! Although this did worry him. As they began packing up to move, Kuroko realized he had to find away to pack up his toys. Would his mother still take them away? He wasn't sure what she would do now.

But just in case Kuroko decided to hide everything in separate boxed, hiding his things from his parents. The workers would come pick them up and nobody would see what's inside. That was his plan and in the end it turned out to be successful. He managed to hide everything and bring it to his new room.

He looked around, admiring the large space and new furniture. It was strange now since Kuroko had already gotten used to a smaller room but he wasn't complaining. Just like when he was small, he would grow to adjust to his new room as well.

Things definitely were turning for the better. That was for sure.

However as they always say, even the sun sets in paradise.

While he was back in a nice, big home, things were starting to become different in school. He would occasionally hear a pencil writing on paper or someone tapping their desk. It would have been annoying to normal people but it still fascinated Kuroko. Was he really hearing now? Why?

That wasn't the only big change. Something awful happened before winter break in school. He hasn't heard anything all day, not the sound of someone humming or anything so Kuroko had pulled out his bell to hear again. After all these years, he still had it. Whenever he'd have a day where he couldn't hear the little things, he'd listen to the bell.

But the kids in his class seemed to have enough of the bell. They really hated his bell which he would ring during lunch or free time. He'd never do it during class of course! But that didn't stop the kids from becoming annoyed. A deaf boy ringing a bell by his ear? Ridiculous!

"Oi! Stop ringing that damn bell already! We're tired of listening to it!"

"What's the point if you can't hear it!?"

"You probably do it to annoy us!"

A group of three boys ganged up on the bluenette, surrounding him and pushing him into a corner of a school hallway. It was lunch break and the hallways were full of students, so full that nobody noticed the three gang up on Kuroko.

"Gimme that!" One of the boys grabbed the bell out of Kuroko's hands ad without hesitation slammed it against the ground, breaking it into many pieces.

"Haha!"

"Let's see you juggle it now! Haha!"

The three boys high fived, watching as Kuroko quickly kneeled down to pick up the pieces with a panicked face. Content with what they've done, the three left for the cafeteria to eat.

How could they do this? Kuroko thought to himself as he finished picking up the remains of the most precious gift to him from Akashi. Why did they have to destroy his bell? It didn't bother anyone, did it? It was just a bell! Well to them it was just a bell anyway... To him it was so much more. And now it's broken...

Kuroko felt so awful, he almost wanted to cry. But he was at school so he held it in and just took the bell home when school was over. He put the broken bell pieces in a small, empty box. How would Akashi react when he saw the bell? The bell he kept safe until now? Would he be mad?

Kuroko didn't know, but what he did know was that Christmas was approaching. It was surreal how everything changed for the better. This year was the best year Kuroko had thus far. His father was now a respectable man, going out to work in a suit and coming home in the same manner. There were no more empty glass bottles on the ground but instead everything was spot clean.

His mother had also began to work as well, organizing cooking clubs for mothers of other high school students. That was the reason she began making Kuroko lunches, instead of the bluenette buying it in school. She was very happy with what she was doing and Kuroko was happy for her.

However, what lingered in Kuroko's mind was his precious bell. The bell that gave him so much hope was now gone. He couldn't listen to it's harmonious tunes anymore but he would still keep it and cherish it close to his heart, broken or not.

Now it was Christmas eve again. Kuroko was now 17 and would become 18 in January. Most would call him foolish for still believing in Santa by now but they didn't understand. He was real... and he would always wait for him. Like he was doing now.

He was waiting in the living room this time. For years Kuroko had to get his own small tree but this year, his parents actually got a tree this time! A real one! They decorated it together and everything like old times. Now Kuroko wanted to spend this Christmas by the tree.

He patiently waited for Santa to come and when he heard sounds from the chimney, his heart began to pound in excitement. Finally, that time of the year is here... His time together with Akashi again. Although it was strange... all these new sounds were making him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to think when contrary to previous times, he only heard Akashi's voice.

He watched and heard Akashi coming down the chimney and then when he blinked, Akashi was there for him to see. And as usual the redhead said, "Merry Christmas Tetsuya."

"Merry Christmas." Kuroko signed with a smile as he stood up to greet Akashi like he always did. It Always filled him with joy to meet Akashi, no matter how the years been.

Akashi came out of the chimney before the two hugged tightly. The redhead smiled, cherishing his time with the bluenette, "I heard that you've been a very good boy this year and so, I brought with me many presents."

Kuroko smiled brightly and snuggled into Akashi. How kind of him. He was always so nice to Kuroko. He pulled away so he could sign. He learned a lot over the year. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

The other nodded, "You're welcome." Bringing presents like this to Kuroko who was waiting for him... Akashi will miss it. He placed down the bag of presents before looking over at the large tree. Not only the tree but a completely new house as well. It seems that the Christmas miracle has really blessed this family, "I see that you have a new house and a beautiful tree. Although I have to say that I did like your smaller trees as well."

"I liked them too." Kuroko signed as he watched Akashi. "But I like the big house. A lot more room." Kuroko added with another smile.

"Of course. I don't mind what your house looks like or which tree you have, as long as you're here Christmas night is perfect." Akashi moved his hand to pat Kuroko's head, "Shall we get started?"

With a nod from Kuroko, the two began to put presents under the tree with little Nigou helping. "It's a lot of fun. Putting the presents under the tree, I mean." Kuroko took a moment to sign.

"Is it?" Akashi tilted his head to the side. He never thought that a child would enjoy placing presents under the tree. After all, they more than anything else love to open them. Akashi looked down at the presents with a smile, then looked back at the bluenette, "Tetsuya, could you try talking? I know that you've mastered the sign language, and I find that truly amazing. However, I want to hear your voice. Will you fulfill this one wish of mine?" Kuroko didn't have to say full sentences because even small words were enough for the redhead.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with surprise. He wanted him to speak? Akashi never requested that before... He nodded and tried to think of what to say. "M... Merr.. y.. chris...mas." He couldn't quite get the "t" in Christmas, but it was the best he could do.

Akashi's smile widened instantly. He reached out to hold both of Kuroko's hands, "Perfect. Now repeat after me. M-e-r-r-y, C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s." Akashi spoke slowly and clearly so that Kuroko could hear and copy his words exactly.

Kuroko frowned for a brief moment before attempting to copy Akashi. It was hard since he definitely didn't speak often. "Mmmerry c-christmas.."

Hmm... the "t" was a bit better but there was still room for improvement. Even so, it's the effort that counts and Akashi was thankful for that, "Thank you Tetsuya. Your voice is charmingly soothe and soft. I'm sure that others would enjoy listening to you, for example as you read stories and such. Your voice truly sets me at ease." Akashi explained, looking up at the other.

How could Kuroko talk though? While he could hear many more things now over the year, he has yet to hear his own voice. "Sss...ories?" What did Akashi mean he would read stories?

The redhead nodded, "That was only an example. It's just... your voice is beautiful to listen to. It only makes me want to listen to you more." Just like a voice of a forbidden jewel that was prevented from showing it's voice, "I hope that in the future, you will use it much more."

Kuroko wished he could grant Akashi that wish but that wasn't in his power. He was still in a way deaf, so he couldn't hear himself and therefore he'd have trouble talking. He looked down, knowing he couldn't promise Akashi.

A promise that cannot be fulfilled? Is that really the case? Or will the Christmas miracle intervene? Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko's chin, gently moving it upwards so that the two could look at each other's eyes, "I know you will be able to fulfil this wish of mine. You always do." A smile appeared on the redhead's face as he reached out to take one of the presents.

"Oh my~ It seems that I have forgotten to wrap this present up. I hope Tetsuya doesn't see-" But then the said present fell down, landing right in front of Kuroko. The "present" wasn't a box or anything of the sort but it was a single piece of paper. It was obvious by the redhead's smirk that the paper landing in front of the bluenette was intended to happen.

Kuroko slowly picked up the piece of art with wide eyes. It... it didn't even look like a drawing. this could be a picture for all Kuroko knew! It was a drawing of Akashi and Kuroko with little Nigou in his arms. It looked so realistic; he really did think it was a photo at first. He looked up at Akashi, staring with surprise.

Akashi chuckled in response, looking down at the drawing as well, "Once upon a time when you were so small that I could hold you in my arms, you gave me a beautiful drawing. Ever since then, I cherished it and even now I have it always with me." Akashi reached out into one of his pockets, taking out a small folded paper. He opened it to reveal the drawing Kuroko had drown long ago.

"I thought to myself, 'I have to draw something for Tetsuya as well' and here it is. What you see is the result of my efforts. This way, it will serve as a memory of our time together." Akashi looked up at Kuroko with a warm smile.

Wow... Akashi really was too kind for him... Kuroko quickly went to Akashi and hugged him tightly. How did Akashi always know what would make him smile and such?

The other returned the embrace, hugging the other tightly, "I'm glad you like it." Akashi had spent a lot of time drawing this. After all, this will be one of the many things Kuroko will remember him by. After this Christmas they won't be able to...

Kuroko held onto Akashi tightly without crumbling the drawing. He would need to get a frame for It and everything to keep it safe. He pulled it away and smiled at Akashi.

The two held gazes as the redhead moved his hand to touch one of Kuroko's own, "After we place the presents down, will you tell me about your plans for the future? I'd like to learn about the path you have chosen to take." Last year they made a deal that Kuroko would decide on his future and in return, Akashi would give a special gift. The gift being the drawing.

Kuroko slowly nodded. Akashi said he could pick any job, whether he was deaf or not... "A teacher. For little kids." Kuroko reluctantly signed. He couldn't do that since he was deaf though.

A kindergarten teacher? Akashi tilted his head in thought but could definitely imagine Kuroko as a teacher. A smile appeared on his face, knowing that Kuroko had chosen a future where he would care for others, "I see. Do you like small children?" He asked curiously.

Kuroko slowly nodded. Of course he liked kids! They were so kind and full of hope. He wanted to help them keep that hope.

Akashi's eyes remained on the bluenette as he spoke, "I'm sorry but I didn't hear you Tetsuya. Could you please say it for me? Using your voice."

Kuroko blinked before stepping back. He wanted him to speak again? "..I liii..ke kidsss..." He slowly said.

"I see. That's great Tetsuya." Kuroko will definitely be able to fulfil his dream of helping others, "I know you will be able to achieve anything you set your mind on. After all, if it's you, anything is possible." The Christmas miracle was with him as well.

Could he really achieve his dream? But he needed to hear to be able to teach properly... Kuroko just slowly nodded, trusting that Akashi would be right.

"Now then. Shall we finish placing the presents under the tree?" Akashi asked with a smile.

Kuroko nodded, a small smile returning. Yes, he had to help whenever he can. He had promised!

The two resumed placing the presents down under the tree, Akashi immersed in the thought that this will be his and Kuroko's... The thought made him anxious and yet he knew that that was for the best.

Luckily for Akashi, Kuroko was also in his own deep thought so he couldn't notice his slight distress. Kuroko was just thinking about the presents they were putting down. No matter what happened or where he was, Akashi always managed to deliver his presents and make him happy...

For some reason, the bell suddenly popped into his mind. Oh, his broken bell... The best gift Akashi ever gave him. He'd be able to hear whenever he wanted during the year... Except now it was broken. Would Akashi be upset if he told him his precious gift was broken?

And with the last present under the tree, the two were done, "Say Tetsuya." Akashi spoke up, grabbing the other's attention, "What do you hear? Apart from my voice and the jingles, what else do you hear?"

What did Akashi mean? Kuroko looked at him with a little fear. Did Akashi know his bell was broken? Was he mad? "If you're mad about the bell, I'm sorry." Kuroko signed quickly, figuring that's what Akashi was trying to get at. "I didn't mean to let it get broken."

However, what Kuroko didn't expect was for the other to tilt his head in confusion, "Broken? What do you mean?" He asked but noticed Kuroko's panicked face. Could it be that the bell he gave the bluenette is... broken?

Wait, did Akashi not know? Did he just give it away? Kuroko shook his hands quickly before signing quickly. "It's just a joke!" He insisted with a nervous smile.

The redhead gave the other a dubious look, realizing that the bluenette had just slipped, "Let me see it."

Kuroko shook his head before looking away. He didn't want Akashi to see it and get mad that a precious gift he got him ended up broken after all these years...

A gift so precious and important that Kuroko cherished it with everything he had. It was as if the bell represented their relationship and now it was gone, shattered into small pieces.

Kuroko felt a hand touch his cheek, tilting his head to look at the redhead again, "I'm not mad Tetsuya, I could never be when it's you." He assured, brushing Kuroko's cheek gently in assurance, "If you bring the bell, then I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it together."

Fix it? How can they fix it? It's broken. Shattered. Beyond repair...

Kuroko reluctantly nodded and took Akashi's hand to lead him to his room where the bell was safely hidden.

He closed the door behind him once they were both inside, reaching out under his bed for a red box. When he opened it, Akashi saw the bell inside, broken. It really is broken... But Akashi was sure that it wasn't Kuroko's fault. he;s kept it safe all this time after all, "Hold my hand." Akashi extended his hand for Kuroko to take, "We'll fix it together."

"How can we fix it? It's broken." Kuroko signed, almost refusing to take Akashi's hand for a moment. But he trusted him, so he finally placed his hand in Akashi's.

The redhead's smile widened, glad to see that Kuroko trusted him. He closed his eyes before the words; "A Christmas miracle." escaped his lips. A golden glow began to surround the small pieces of the bell and as it shone, Kuroko remembered how a golden glow shielded them from the snowstorm that time they both rode the sled.

The glow placed the bell pieces back together as one, sealing them together before the bell appeared in intact again. The bell was slowly placed back into the box as the glow completely disappeared.

Kuroko glanced down at the box once he heard that familiar jingle he hasn't heard for a while. His bell... it was fixed! Akashi fixed it! He couldn't believe it. Actually he could. He believed in Akashi after all. "Thank you." Kuroko signed.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Akashi asked teasingly while placing his hand on his ear as if to help him hear better. Although Kuroko knew what that meant.

Kuroko gave him a look as he pouted. Why did he keep making him use his voice? "...Th...Thank.. you." He finally managed to say something almost completely clearly. He seemed to be getting better at saying a word or two at a time!

"You're welcome." Akashi knows that Kuroko has been learning sign language and he's gotten better, much better than last year, but he wants him to use his voice much more. In the future, he will certainly need it.

Kuroko still wanted to know why though. Why did Akashi want to hear is voice more than ever now? "W-why..?" He asked softly.

The other looked up, his gaze meeting Kuroko's own. Why... Because after today they won't... "Because if you believe in the Christmas miracle, you will achieve the impossible."

Christmas miracle... how like Akashi. Kuroko smiled a little and nodded. He could understand if it was a Christmas miracle but still... What did that have to do with his voice?

The two still held one another's hand and as Kuroko smiled, he could feel that Akashi's hand had tightened it's hold. He looked up at the redhead who asked, "Could we sit by the tree?"

Surprised by the question, Kuroko stared before recovering quick. He nodded and took Akashi back downstairs so they could sit by the presents by the tree.

As the two were sitting down, little Nigou barked, happily jumping up to sit beside the bluenette, gently rubbing his head against the other. Although what surprised Kuroko was by how Akashi wasn't saying anything. The redhead was silent, looking up at the Christmas tree when he finally spoke, "You've grown to be a dependable teen Tetsuya. You're kind and passionate, looking straight ahead into the future. Truly, I couldn't be happier of who you've become despite the circumstances."

Kuroko tilted his head as he absent-mindedly pet Nigou in his lap. He was flattered by Akashi's words but... why? Why was he bringing this up now? He stayed quiet, waiting for the redhead to go on since his thoughts didn't seem to end there.

"I know that you'll be able to stand on your own two feet, finding your place in the world. With that in mind, I'll be more than assured." A small smile appeared on Akashi's face, "You know, Santa visits children every year, even though many of them grow to lose their belief in his existence, Santa still comes. Those young children seek hope and Santa gives it to them in the form of a present. Even though it may be only a toy, the children see it as hope."

Akashi turned to face the bluenette, "Only a few children still believe in Santa in their teenage years, and you are one of them. Thank you." He paused for a second before continuing, "However, even though they believe, at a certain point in time, they won't be able to see Santa anymore. That is because from the age of 18, they become adults."

Kuroko didn't quite understand at first. Then Akashi's words repeated in his head. "Won't be able to see Santa anymore" and "the age of 18". Kuroko was 17, soon to be 18 this January. He was going to be an adult a little over a month from now. This means... He won't be able to see Akashi next year?

He just stared at the redhead, processing the information yet refusing to accept it. No... Akashi wouldn't just disappear. He would see him next year. This won't be their last year. He believed... He believed in Akashi... He loved Akashi like family... He didn't want him to disappear.

The information was very shocking. It was so shocking that Kuroko didn't even really react at first. He didn't cry, he didn't try to speak or sign. He just... stared.

The silence only put more weight on Kuroko who didn't know what to think. Akashi's smile dropped as he reached out to touch Kuroko's hand, "You've surpassed all of my expectations. Truth be told, you are the only seventeen year old who still believes in Santa. You're the oldest child I come and visit." All the other children Kuroko's age have already lost their belief in Santa...

He was the oldest... What did age have to do with anything?! Why did Akashi have to disappear? Just because he was going to be an adult? He believed all this time, waited every Christmas eve night for Akashi... Why did he have to go? It wasn't fair.

Kuroko pulled his hand away only so he could instead put his hand over Akashi's, gripping it tightly. "..Don.. don't.. go..." Kuroko choked out, his throat tightening with the need to cry rather than lack of use. Why did the person he loved as much as his parents have to leave?

Akashi's eyes slightly widened after hearing Kuroko's voice. The voice he loves so much was pained and desperate... He didn't want that. Akashi moved closer, embracing the bluenette tightly as if to soothe his pain, "I'm not going anywhere Tetsuya. I'll always be here with you, every Christmas eve. Only this time, you won't be able to see me." That was the rule and Akashi couldn't go against it. It wasn't something he could control, as Kuroko's adult eyes will no longer be able to see the redhead, even if he stood beside him.

No, that wasn't enough. He didn't care if Akashi was still with him. What was the point if he couldn't see him?

He almost wanted to push Akashi away. An emotion he rarely felt rose on his chest. He tried not to but right now, he couldn't help but feel... angry. He always believed. He always stayed by Akashi's side yet he was still going to leave? What did Kuroko do to deserve this?

But he couldn't stay mad. It wasn't Akashi's fault. It was just how it was. Neither of them could help that.

Kuroko was already fully grown and going to become an adult a month from now, but now he was currently acting like a child again. He hugged Akashi so tight, his knuckles turned white. He curled into the others body, into his warmth, as he began to cry.

He's cried in front of Akashi before when he thought he wasn't going to come. He had been quiet then because his throat wouldn't let him make the sounds. But now that he's been using his voice a little... now that he knew Akashi really wouldn't be coming back, at least not in his eyes... Kuroko could do nothing to stop the sounds that accompanied his cries. His cries weren't silent any longer, and it was all because Akashi was going to leave him.

All those emotions leaped out, taking shape in Kuroko's voice and tears. Akashi knew this would happen and yet somehow he hoped that he could escape it. Seeing the child he cared about so much crying before him... it was heartbreaking. He was there to watch Kuroko grow into the fine man he is today and yet he wants to continue watching over him. He wanted to continue their conversations while placing presents under the tree, their laughter and joy. Akashi will cherish it all. Even though he knew this day would come, he hoped it wouldn't come so soon.

They both weren't sure how much time had passed before Kuroko eventually started calming down, his throat hurting from the crying. However he still didn't let go of Akashi, clinging to him with all he had. "Don't.. go." He mumbled even though his throat really hurt.

Akashi tightened his hold on the other, holding him gently in his arms, "I'm not going anywhere Tetsuya. I'll always see you during Christmas Eve. That won't change, I promise." Kuroko won't be able to see him, but Akashi will. Their bond won't be broken, "Don't cry Tetsuya. I know it's hard but you have to smile, just like you always do. It's that very smile that gave me hope each time I would visit, and now, I want you to keep on smiling. Look towards the future with no hesitation. The Christmas miracle will always be with you."

What good is the Christmas miracle if he couldn't see the person who gave him the miracle? Kuroko just slowly nodded, not knowing what else to do. There was nothing he could do... This would be the last time he ever sees Akashi.

Akashi smiled softly, closing his eyes, "You know Tetsuya, Christmas isn't all about giving presents. It's about spending time with your loved ones, sharing happiness and laughter with one another. It's those precious moments that we cherish and for that I have to thank you. No child before had given me a gift. After all, who would imagine giving Santa a gift?" Akashi's small widened.

"You gave me a beautiful drawing, milk, cookies but most importantly your friendship. You were waiting for me all these years during the Christmas eve, looking out of the window until you heard the bells on my sled. You helped me in so many ways and for that I'm truly thankful. Thank you very much Tetsuya, for the wonderful gifts you've given me."

Kuroko just listened to Akashi; still trying to take in the fact that he won't get to see Akashi any more. Fate was cruel sometimes... But he was a little happy. Even though he won't get to see Akashi any longer, he'll still come around. And besides, they had many years together. He made Akashi happy, and that was good enough for him. He couldn't be selfish by getting to see Akashi when he becomes an adult.

He nodded, leaning his head against Akashi's chest. He had to accept this. He would still spend Christmas Eve night with Akashi; he just wouldn't be able to see him...

Kuroko was a good child and Akashi knew it very well. So loving, caring and gentle... "You've grown up into a fine man, and since I won't be here to say it... Happy Birthday Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled a little and glanced up at Akashi. At least obedient forget his birthday. "Thank..." He mumbled, knowing Akashi would appreciate his voice more than signing.

The redhead's smile was wide, looking down at the bluenette, "Before I forget." He reached out into his pocket to take out an envelope, "This is for you. It's not one of the Christmas presents but rather it's for your birthday. Don't open it before then."

He had to wait even longer? Kuroko pouted but gratefully took the envelope. He smiled at Akashi, glad he thought of getting a gift for his birthday.

The redhead glanced up at the clock, seeing that it was already past midnight. Well... since this was a special circumstance, he might as well stay longer. Even though his elves might wonder where he is, Akashi wouldn't leave yet. Hopefully his right hand elf, Midorima, doesn't give him too much trouble about this.

"Before I leave, is there anything you'd like to do. A wish per say." He asked the other curiously.

Anything, huh? Kuroko took a moment to think. What did he... oh, he had an idea!

He slowly pulled away from Akashi and stood up. He held out his hand, silently telling Akashi to stay, before he rushed upstairs. A minute later, he came back down with an old but still in good condition Christmas book.

"Hmm? A book?" Akashi tilted his head to the side as Kuroko sat beside him. Is there a story Kuroko wanted to tell him?

Kuroko sat back down beside Akashi, leaning against him as he put the book in their laps. Something he's always wanted to do was read to a lot of little kids... He could start with Akashi.

"Could it be?" Akashi turned to look at the bluenette in surprise. Does Kuroko really want to... read? It surprised the redhead, especially since Kuroko preferred using sign language instead of his voice.

Kuroko smiled at him, confirming his thoughts. He opened up the book, hesitating as he looked at the first words. He hoped he didn't mess up. He could do this at least since there's only a few words per page. Shaking his head, Kuroko began to softly read to Akashi. It took a bit to get through a page since Kuroko was obviously struggling at times to say any words with hard syllables, but he didn't give up.

And while Kuroko was reading, Akashi listened very carefully. He was leaning against the bluenette with closed eyes, enjoying the sound of Kuroko's voice. He wished that they could do it again... No, they surely will next Christmas eve.

Kuroko was slowly reading the end of the book and as he began reading the last page, unnoticeable golden glitter began to emit from the redhead, slowly surrounding him as he listened to the last words of the story.

Once Kuroko finished the last page, feeling proud of himself for managing to read a whole book by himself, he looked at Akashi for his reaction. He blinked in surprise as a frown appeared on his face when he noticed Akashi seemed to be... disappearing...

No, he wasn't going to get upset again. This won't be their last Christmas together! He put the book down and grasped Akashi's hand softly, a smile replacing his frown. Akashi would like to see him smile after all.

The redhead opened his eyes, holding onto Kuroko's hand. The story that Kuroko had read, it was beautiful. Although somehow Akashi felt that it wouldn't be if it wasn't for Kuroko who read it. He is such a good child... A smile appeared on Akashi's face as their eyes met, exchanging words and emotions that needed to be said. Akashi was glad that he found this special child. He would cherish his memories with him forever.

The glitter reached up to Akashi's waist, slowly coming up to his chest. However, even though it did, Akashi didn't even notice, "Thank you Tetsuya. I'll cherish the memories of the time we had together." He tightened his hold on the other's hand, "Merry Christmas."

Kuroko kept the smile on his face even though he wasn't at all happy about Akashi disappearing. His throat really hurt but he refused to let Akashi leave without him saying one more thing.

"Merry Christmas.." Kuroko managed to say. Quietly, but he still said it.

And Akashi heard it as well, making his smile widen. The two held hands until the glitter finally reached them, breaking their hold. Akashi maintained the smile on his face as he completely disappeared, the last of the glitter moving to make a circle around the bluenette before suddenly disappearing.

The small pup that was on Kuroko's lap had also disappeared, nowhere to be seen.

So that was it, huh? Their last official words to each other...

Kuroko smiled. It was a sad, nearly pained smile, but it was still a smile. He'll forever be grateful for all the gifts and memories Akashi gave him. He'd cherish them forever.

He couldn't tell if Akashi was still there or not so he slowly stood up with the book in hand. He glanced around the room, hoping that somehow Akashi would show up and tell him it was a joke. But he didn't show up.

"...Night.." Kuroko said softly before slowly heading upstairs, barely able to keep his tears at bay. Looks like he'd have to tuck himself into bed this Christmas morning this time. Yet somehow he didn't feel alone when he laid down. He kept the book and bell on his nightstand as he laid on his bed. It was hard to fall asleep after that but soon he began drifting off. Before his eyes completely closed, he felt his blanket slowly drape over him.

Christmas eve has passed and as soon as Kuroko had woken up, he went downstairs to open his presents. It almost felt like yesterday never happened and that Akashi would come again next year, even though Kuroko knew that wasn't the case. Never the less he smiled as he began opening his presents. What surprised his though were the new sounds he began to hear.

He turned around when he thought he heard a car horn loud and clear, startling him to jump up. His eyes were wide in surprise as another voice made him quickly turn his head to the other side, "Good morning Tetsuya. Oh my! I see that Santa brought you many presents this year didn't he?" Kuroko's mother made her way to her soon, kneeling down beside him, "Which one will you open first?" She asked curiously and yet when her eyes turned to her son, she couldn't help but see his surprised expression "Is something wrong?" She placed her hand on her son's shoulder, knowing he can't hear her words.

But that wasn't the case this time. All the other years of his life, Kuroko couldn't hear her but now... now he could. Kuroko almost couldn't believe it himself. He finally heard his mother loud and clear for the first time.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say. He raised a hand to his ear as if he would somehow figure out why he was suddenly hearing. "M..mom.." He mumbled, wondering how he could convey to his mother that he really could hear her. Hopefully she would notice because this was the first time he's ever spoken in front of any of his parents.

"T-Tetsuya?" The mother had her eyes wide, trying to understand what her son was trying to say. H-He... called her out... her son that never spoke because he couldn't hear... he called out to her... She couldn't hold in her emotions as she moved to hold both of his hands, "What's wrong Tetsuya? A-Are you hurt? Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything. H-Here." She quickly stood up, grabbing the closest paper and pen she could find, "W-Write it down. Mama will read it."

Kuroko stared at the paper for a moment. Then he shook his head and out it down. No, he could finally hear now... He could even hear himself! He was going to use his voice, the voice Akashi loved, as much as he could now.

"Hear... I-I can.. Hear.." Kuroko tried explaining, his voice still quiet. For once Kuroko noticed that he was actually speaking so quietly. How could Akashi ever hear him when he spoke?

"H-Hear? But that's... impossible..." The mother's eyes were wide, looking at her son in shock. She quickly placed both of her hands on her lips, trying to keep in the tears that were surfacing, "H-Hear? Y-You can h-hear?" She asked in disbelief but when Kuroko used his voice again to say a silent "Yes." More tears began to appear on her face.

"T-Takeshi! Hurry! Come d-downstairs! Tetsuya... h-he... can hear!" She moved to embrace her son quickly, holding him tightly against her chest. She knew it was impossible, the doctors have told her that. She had lost all hope and simply came to terms with her son being deaf but now... she didn't know what to believe. Yet Kuroko spoke, knowing what she had asked him without writing it down. Was this a miracle?

Soon Kuroko's father came down running as well, both of the parents surprised when they heard Kuroko attempt to speak, understanding what they had said. Still in disbelief and shock, the two decided to immediately take their son to the doctor, leaving all the presents as they were to go into the car and to the hospital.

Once they arrived in panic, they were accepted right away, the doctor examining the bluenette carefully. However, as he conducted his treatment, his eyes turned wide when the boy answered all of his questions without the need of him writing it. The boy... the boy who was born deaf could finally hear... there was no explanation as to how it happened... it defined all logic of science. It was a miracle.

When the results came back, the doctors were shocked to find out that Kuroko's hearing was miraculously coming back. His hearing was coming back on it's own. Nobody knew what to think, except that it was a miracle at work.

When the family came home, they celebrated all night long, although the shock was still there. Kuroko smiled, just as Akashi wanted him to, going back to his presents to open them. This time, he would really be the last child to open his presents but somehow he didn't mind. After all, he received the greatest gift anyone could receive...

The smile on Kuroko's face was wide as he went on to open his remaining presents.

Time flew and new year had passed as Kuroko's birthday was around the corner. The bluenette was in his bed, going to sleep to wake up on the day of his birthday. However, before he would switch off the light, he glanced at his shelf, looking at a certain envelope that was on it. Tomorrow... he would open Akashi's gift.

A smile appeared on his face, remembering Santa who gave him so much joy in his life. Now he would be able to open his last surprise tomorrow. It made Kuroko somewhat depressed, knowing that this was Akashi's last gift and yet... somehow he felt that it wouldn't be the last one. It was just a feeling he had within...

"Happy Birthday Tetsuya!"

"Happy Birthday son!"

Kuroko's parents cheered, sitting beside a table full of food and a huge strawberry cake that was on the table. The cake had candles on it in shape of '18' celebrating Kuroko's 18th birthday. The said bluenette worse a cone hat that his parents imposed on him while his mother was constantly taking pictures of her son.

He hear them, their laughter and excitement... This must be what Akashi meant by sharing each other's laughter and happiness... it brought him so much joy... This happiness around him... he couldn't be happier.

The candles were blown and the presents were given, receiving an expensive watch from his father while his mother gave him a suit for his upcoming graduation. He loved both of the present but thinking back of the past, Kuroko never imagined that his parents who argued as much as they did would buy him items that were so expensive... Things have really changed.

When the party was done, Kuroko quickly went to his room, reaching out to his shelf and taking out the one letter he wanted to read. He carefully opened it, mindful as to not rip it off.

When Kuroko opened the envelope, sweet smell of Christmas blew past him. The smell reminded him of Akashi... remembering their times together. He carefully took out the contents, seeing two pieces of paper. Once was a drawing of the bell that Akashi had given him long ago, the bell that Kuroko had broken but Akashi fixed it.

The other piece of paper had a message on it with only the words, "Happy Birthday Tetsuya. I'll always watch over you. From Santa." The letter made Kuroko smile, noticing a paw print on the paper as well knowing that it was Nigou's paw.

Kuroko reached to his drawer, taking out the said bell that was in the picture. He jingled it, listening to it's beautiful sounds before the picture of the bell suddenly changed. The picture began to glow as Kuroko watched it change. The lines moved and small glitter surrounded it. Soon enough it disappeared and what was left was an image of a Christmas tree and before it stood Akashi, Kuroko and little Nigou.

Kuroko smiled at the sight, noticing that the small pup and Santa both held two ends of a string and on it were the words, "Happy Birthday." Really, Akashi only keeps surprising him. Kuroko's smile was wide, looking down at the drawing fondly. This would make a second drawing that Akashi drew for him.

Many years passed and with it many Christmas days. Akashi really did never come back but there were still gifts for Kuroko every Christmas morning, even when he moved out and lived in his own apartment.

Even though he couldn't see Akashi, he still felt like the other was here oddly enough. Or at least his presence was. He never felt alone on Christmas, even when he lived by himself in his new apartment.

Like Kuroko had dreamed, thinking it would never come true, he became a teacher. Not just any teacher though. A teacher for little kids! He got to teach them all and read to them and give them hope! It was a lot of fun when Christmas was coming soon. They'd all decorate the classroom together and he'd read them tons of Christmas stories. Just like that night he read to Akashi...

"Kuroko-sensei!"

"Kuroko-sensei!"

A group of students approached their teacher, one of them sobbing while the others seemed mad. They all looked up at the bluenette, "Nao said that he saw Santa last Christmas! But Santa doesn't exist! My mama and papa told me so! So he must be lying right?"

"N-No! I really saw him! Santa was there! In my house, placing down the presents before disappearing in the chimney! He even saw me and smiled! Santa is real!"

"He's not real! I never saw him!"

The children began to dispute before their teacher.

Santa visited them huh? Kuroko smiled a little even though the young children were arguing in front of him. Akashi was still spreading joy to good kids around the world...

"Of course Santa is real." Kuroko spoke once he had the chance to. His voice wasn't strained anymore since he's been speaking for years now. However he never really raised his voice before. Thereafter a need to, not that he'd ever want to either.

He kneeled down in front of his class, smiling as he remembered about Akashi. "Santa is very much real... He cares about every single one of you and makes sure that every Christmas will be a happy one. Who knows, maybe one day one of you will receive the Christmas miracle." Just like Kuroko. It's what his family and doctors began calling his case. The boy who was deaf all of his life until one Christmas, he could suddenly hear. They called it a Christmas miracle.

"A Christmas miracle?" Some of the children looked at their teacher in confusion before they began discussing it with one another. One of them looked at Kuroko with a tint of hope. He reached out to tug on his teacher's sleeve, "Kuroko-sensei, will I really get the Christmas Miracle? I don't even know what it is." His expression turned to a saddened one.

"Well... anyone has the chance to get the Christmas miracle. You just have to realize that Christmas isn't all about presents and getting what you want. You have to make moments with your loved ones. Give gifts rather than give gifts. Just over all... spend time with your family." Kuroko smiled more. "And just believe, okay? Believe in Sanata, because he is definitely real."

Give rather than receive? Spend time with his family? But he liked getting presents... The boy thought for a minute before finally nodding, "Okay sensei! I'll believe in Santa! Next time I'll even have cookies for him!" The child smiled, running off to play with his friends that were in the playing area.

Kuroko watched the group of others who were also confused about Santa but after Kuroko had explained that he really exists, the children nodded in agreement. They wouldn't believe by just Kuroko telling them but surely... the Christmas miracle will speak for itself.

The Christmas eve approached and when it was finally the day, Kuroko made himself some hot chocolate before sitting down on his couch. He looked out the window, seeing all the bright lights that his neighbors used to decorate their houses. Santa would surely come... visit the small children and give them their presents...

Kuroko was now 25 years old, living alone in his apartment. And since he had the whole place to himself, he could get himself a beautiful Christmas tree. The tree shone brightly as Kuroko admired it. It even had presents underneath, many of them from his parents but there were also some from his friends.

After Kuroko had aquired his hearing, he began to socialize much more, talking to others and making new friends. His best friend however was Shigero Ogiwara, who Kuroko saw eye-to-eye. They're both teachers, Ogiwara teaching in high school while Kuroko taught in kindergarten. The two understood one another and would usually speak of their jobs among certain things.

Kuroko was really thankful for everything he had... everything he received when he could hear again... he reached out into his pocket to take out a piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal Akashi's drawing of them.

The drawing was truly just like a photograph and it made Kuroko remember all the times Akashi used to visit him. It was... as if the redhead was right here... beside him... No matter how much he looked, he saw care and love of the one who drew the picture.

As Kuroko was standing in silence, concentrated on the picture, he could suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance, turning around to see that nobody was there. Was he imagining things?

Kuroko tried to understand what it was but when he looked at the picture, he found the answer. Just like Akashi promised... he would always come visit him during Christmas eve. Even if Kuroko couldn't see him, Akashi was surely here. If only he could close his eyes and imagine... little Nigou running around his tree while Akashi stood beside him smiling... A smile appeared on Kuroko's lips as well, knowing deep in his heart that that was the case.

However, suddenly a door bell made him jump, placing the drawing back in his pocket before going to open the door.

"Tetsuya! Merry Christmas son!"

"That's my boy! I've missed you son! here, we brought some cake!"

Kuroko's parents smiled widely, embracing their son while bringing in more presents. The family of three were overjoyed, happily enjoying each other's presence as the Christmas tree shone in bright lights.

A bell that was placed as an ornament on the tree jiggled, it's beautiful sound accompanying the laughter of the Kuroko family. The Christmas miracle would always guard them and their smiles.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **The Lucky Bell:** Wow, it's been a while since we updated something! And it's for Christmas/Sei's birthday :D It was really fun to write this! As sad as it kind of is ;3; although I do enjoy this story a lot! :3 we hope you guys enjoy! And as for someone young (or at least looks young) like Sei being Santa, I like to imagine that it's like the movie Arthur Christmas :'D

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Hello everyone! Long time no see! Ah! It is Akashi's birthday but my partner over here forgot to mention that it's his birthday as well! :D Everyone please don't forget to leave happy birthday wishes to The Lucky Bell who works really hard on his stories :) It's his special day and he's so lucky to have it on the same day as Akashi! Che... lucky... XD I hope you all enjoy this Christmas one shot and don't fret! We're working on a new story as we speak :) Hopefully we'll be able to post the new story sometime next year :) Maybe January? Not sure ;3; See you everyone and plz don't forget to review 3 It would mean a lot :D MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

P.S. Sorry if you find any spelling mistakes :( and tell us if u do so we can correct it :) Thank you! :D

 **THE END**


End file.
